A Link all through Time
by Squirt Sapphire
Summary: Nice name,hm? Pretty much sums it up!...Just a short oneshot I thought of. It is LxZ. Please read and review!


This is just a random oneshot I thought up this morning. No real point. but it is LxZ. It is really short. Read and PLEASE review so I know people are reading! If noone reviews, I'm gonna stop writing stories!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Link, you must return to your own time. You and Hyrule both need to regain those seven years lost."_

_He solemnly nodded. He didn't want to return, but then…he did. She continued to speak._

"_Link. Give me the Ocarina of Time. With it, I can send you back, and everything will almost be like it had never been. The Hero of Time will be remembered, but will remain unknown as long as you wish. I will stay here to set things right."_

_He again nodded. She had tears pouring down her cheeks and his eyes were full of water. She hugged him tightly, then backed away. She looked into his eyes as she put the Ocarina to her mouth. Slowly she played the melody that would set things right…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_7years…earlier? (Link was sent back to his youth.)_

He jumped off the old pedestal as the light around him slowly died away. He looked around. He saw his glowing friend flying up to the window.

"Navi, wait! What are you doing?" He asked quickly,

The small fairy replied, "Link, you are finished with your quest. You beat Ganondorf. You have now realized you are a true Hylian. I was sent to help you on you quest, so that all of Hyrule would be safe."

Link had realized what Navi had meant when she carefully worded the sentence. But he wouldn't have done that much damage. Link rolled his eyes and sighed. Then he saw her started to turn and fly to the window.

"Wait Navi! You can't leave! I…I still need your help!..." He struggled to come up with a good reason for her to stay.

"Link, you have nothing let to fight. Hyrule is now a peaceful place. There is nothing more I can help you with."

"I…If you leave…then…I'll….I'll blow up Hyrule, race by race!" Link replied boldly.

Navi rolled her eyes and chimed. They both knew Link would never do something like that, but she figured maybe she could stay a little while, and make sure he kept out of trouble.

"Good." Link replied, as he saw Navi fly back towards him. "Now that you've decided to stay, who should we visit first? And Navi, will anyone remember me?" Navi flew in circles above Link's head, apparently trying to ignore him.

"Right." Link said as he remembered what Zelda had said. "Zelda! We can go see her! Maybe she will remember me!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you?" the small girl asked.

"I'm Link. Don't you remember me?" He asked.

"Link. The name….but…I cannot be sure. How did you get in here?" The girl replied, with a look of confusion and deep thought on her face.

"I snuck past the guards, just like I always used to do. And I talked to you, Princess Zelda. Then I learned a song from her, Impa" He pointed to the sheikah woman standing not too far away. Then an idea came into his head.

"Listen. This is the song Impa taught me" he told Zelda, and he continued by playing the Lullaby that he had learned long ago, or what seemed like very long ago.

Zelda gasped, and knew he was special. "But…what do you mean you talked to me and Impa. I have never seen you before…" She trailed off, remembering a certain dream she had had that morning. She looked up into his dark sapphire eyes.

Link scratched his head, unable to think of what to do next to prove to her that they new each other. Maybe she would believe him?

"Zelda…"

"Princess Zelda."

"Right. Princess Zelda. I do not know if you'll believe me when I say this, but it is the only thing left. I…I am the Hero of Time." Link decided to study his boots well when he finished. He heard her gasp, then looked up into her light blue eyes. She had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were wide.

"Link. I…I had a very realistic dream this morning. You see, I am known to have…" She started to say, but Link cut her off.

"You have prophetic dreams. I know. And the dream was about me meeting you. Then I collected three stones, and went to the Temple of Time. You were fleeing the castle from Ganondorf. I opened the Doors of Time and pulled the Master Sword. I returned 7 years later. I went around to the temples, defeating the evil from Ganondorf each time. Before the final battle, you revealed yourself. You had helped me by being Sheik. I was surprised at that, though. You gave me the Light Arrows. You told me that… we both have one of these." He said as he pointed to his left hand. A Triforce mark was marked in his skin, and his Triforce of Courage was glowing, being near another Triforce holder. Zelda gasped and held up her right hand, for she too had a marking, but of the Triforce of Wisdom. Link continued to talk.

"Then…Ganondorf kidnapped you. I defeated Ganondorf, and Hyrule was saved. You sent me back in time." He stopped and looked up at her.

"How did you know what happened in my dream?" Zelda asked warily.

"Because," Link replied," Zelda, it wasn't a dream. It all really happened!"

Zelda took a step back, bowing her head and closing her eyes. After a moment, she looked back up at Link.

"Link. You are telling the truth. I remember now. And I thought it was a dream. Thank you for helping me understand" She smiled. She jumped up and gave him a hug.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_7 years later (They have now turned 17 years old.)_

The beautiful sun was setting over the shining lake. Two young people were sitting on the bank with their feet in the water. She was sitting as the boy played on his Ocarina.

"Link. I love you. Really, I do." She smiled as Link grew surprised that the Princess of Hyrule loved him, a regular Hylian. But then, he wasn't just a regular Hylian anymore. Everyone knew him.

He smiled at her and put his hand around her waist to pull her closer.

"I love you too."

And there they sat, watching the sun go down and the stars go up, holding on to each other till the end of Time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? What do you think? Please REVIEW, people! Other wise I really will stop writing ...laughs, then sighs Ya right. I wouldn't do that. but..i'll think of something. so REVIEW so I can keep writing and so I don't have to think as hard.!

Squirt Sapphire


End file.
